Irrational logic
by golden doe
Summary: "I almost killed you. You could've died!" "Keywords: almost, could've... thought I should remind you." A story that defied all logic, because falling out isn't as easy as falling in. Seven hours to fall in love with her yet seven years to get over her.AU
1. Prologue  revised

Title: Irrational Logic

Pairing: U. Sasuke & H. Sakura

Rating: T

Inception: 24 April 2011

[Prologue]

.

.

.

_I'll fashion a world where we'll _never_ be _separated _again_

_._

_._

_._

It would be an _understatement_ to say that she was surprised to find herself in a hospital.

She didn't even know what she was doing there. All she knew was that she _wasn't_ alright, which was nowhere near acceptable. She _had_ to be alright. She just didn't have time for such petty little insignificant things. She didn't have time for this.

She tried to sit up, but her own body won't let her. Her body felt numb, yet her head hurt like hell. She closed her eyes, attempting to relieve her head of the pain and to also recall the things that happened to her. She brought a hand—at least the hand that wasn't connected to an IV bag—to her forehead, and felt the bandages wrapped around it. It was then when she realized she _must've been_ involved in an accident, which was most likely a traffic related one.

It was that very moment when the door—she was, by some reason, confined in a private room—slid open, revealing a familiar young man who she wouldn't fail to recognize.

She gazed upon him, and she noticed the way his shoulders tensed when he realized she was _finally_ awake and the way his face fell into a relief.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She wasn't sure _if_ he recognized her, but she _recognized_ him.

* * *

><p>The first time he met her, they were <em>just<em> high school students who were _intertwined_ by fate. She was the geek exchange student, and he was the resident high school heartthrob. The moment her time was _up_, and when his family moved to Tokyo Prefecture, he thought it was _almost _impossible that their paths would _ever_ cross again. Well, they did... just _not _in the most usual and _ideal _way. I mean, _who_ in their _right_ mind would ever want to be reacquainted with your past through colliding your car with said person, right? After all, meeting through a fateful traffic accident was_n't_ ideal.

The moment before his car collided with her, he recognized her. [He'd always recognize her outstanding vibrant pink hair.] He _tried_ to stop, really, but his car just didn't. Well, he supposed it was his fault anyway. He was the one _speeding_ and _not_ _paying_ attention to the traffic lights. _She _was just crossing along the pedestrian lane as the image of the green man shone from the traffic light box. Nonetheless he rushed her to the hospital as _soon_ as possible.

He was told she was_ never_ in danger; all she had were minor scratches and bruises though her head suffered a minor concussion. He was _thankful_, from what the doctor and nurses told him she didn't have any _major_, all were just _minor._ That didn't stop him from feeling guilty though.

So he did his best to make her as comfortable as possible. Heck, he even got her a _private_ room, and he's paying for _all_ the hospital bills. He didn't want her to think he was _the_ jerk she _always_ thought he was—not that she ever told him that, but he just knew. Then he chuckled to himself, he didn't even know if the _girl_ still remembers him. And there he was, getting ahead of himself for no reason.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

But apparently he had.

Because the moment he entered her room, it was _his name _that she first uttered.

He approached her head, while offering her his _best _smile – which was more of a _conceited_ smirk.

"How are you feeling?" he felt he needed to ask.

She smiled weakly, making his heart lurch. Because he knew, he just knew...

"What do _you_ think?"

...that she wasn't feeling _that_ well.

"I'm sorry," he said, because he couldn't think of anything _else_ to say.

There was a momentary silence, before she spoke again.

"What for?"

The words were caught in his throat, but he managed to let them out anyway.

"I was the one... who hit you."

The moment those words were out, he _knew_ that... that was it. He was going to lose his license, go to the court, then go to jail where...

"I figured as much, I'm not _that_ oblivious you know."

Another silence, before he mustered the courage to break it.

"So... do you _intend_ to sue me?"

Then she laughed, as she held onto her sides tightly. Her eyes were shut, as she _continued_ to laugh... _at_ his face.

He glared at her, before he realized that she couldn't see him so he cleared his throat. Then she _finally_ saw the glare that was directed to her, so she tried to control her laughter that was reduced into fits of giggles.

"Oh, I'm sorry... it wasn't my intention to, you _know_."

He sighed, before pulling the chair that was beside her bed so he could sit on it. By the time he looked back at her, she wasn't looking at him anymore. Her gaze was so _far away_ as she looked out the window. When she finally looked back to him, he must've looked expectant because she spoke.

"Do _you _want me to sue you?" her eyes were glinting with unmistakable amusement when she said those words.

Oh, _that_ made him snap. "Of course I don't!"

Crap, he didn't mean to shout at her, not after what he's done to her.

"Then I won't," the way she said it was as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_She won't?_

He was beginning to think that her head suffered severely during the accident, because she was being _illogical._

"I almost killed you. You could've died!"

"Keywords: almost, could've," she winked at him, "thought I should remind you."

Before he could even open his mouth to retort, the door slip open as the doctor and a nurse came in to check for her.

He told her he'd be back the following day.

* * *

><p>He went back the following day, because he was the <em>kind<em> of man who keeps his word. He was early too, which was probably why he asked him _that _favour. He couldn't help but wonder, if _he_ was _someone else_ would she still ask him that favor. Because the favour she asked him was the kind of favour a _girl_ only asks her closest _female_ friends, relative or possibly a _boyfriend_... that thought made him grimace.

_Anyways_, want to know what she asked _him_ to _do?_

She asked _him_ to go to her hotel room (which was not really an issue but then...) and grab her _some _clothes; some clothes, which happened to include _underwear_. _Her_ underwear. Oh God... he tried _not_ to think, really, but what could he do? He was a man, and a man has his... well, let's just _not_ go there.

That didn't stop him however, to spend _seven_ hours with her. And for the record, he was_n't_ bored. Because they didn't spend _seven_ hours in the hospital like he thought he'd have to; she was discharged, much to his surprise, as soon as he brought her the clothes she requested including the card key to her hotel room that allowed him to get the things she requested from him.

Within just _seven _hours, he knew things he never knew about her. Just _seven_ hours with her, and he felt like he knew her for _years_. That night, they parted ways. She flew across the sky, while he drove across the city.

...it was their end. Their story was nothing but a short one, yet one that would linger in _his _heart.

.

.

.

_By those _distant_ streets_

_You're _always_ in my thoughts_

_It feels as though it was only _yesterday

_I won't ever forget meeting you_

.

.

.

[lyrics taken from the translated InuYasha Kanketsu-hen third ending song 'Ai Takekawa's Tooi Michi no Saki de']

Edited: 28 April 2011

A/N: i've edited and added some minor (yet important) words and lines this chapter. and i've _finished_ the following chapter but i _still_ have some proofreading to do. i decided to go for a _less_ complicated plot in this one - i'll explain when i _finally _upload the next chapter...


	2. Ending Epilogue

Apparently falling _out_ of love isn't as easy as falling _in_.

Epilogue

.

.

.

_By those _distant_ streets_

_If I find you there, you'll _have_ my _gaze

.

.

.

They were _just_ high school students when they _first_ met. She was the geek exchange student while he was the cool_est_ guy in her year.

She _did_n't want to, but she failed _miserably_. To fall in love, that is. Because she _was_n't allowed to. And she couldn't disagree more, because she was only spending the _year_. That's it. Any unnecessary relationships and feelings would _only _lead to heart _break_.

[She still _did_, anyway.]

It was the seventh _day_—or was it, night?—when she _fell_ in love with him.

Not because he was the hottest and coolest guy in town. Oh no, it was because he was the _only_ guy who took the _effort_.

Sure he _never_ spoke to her at school but—

—when _the_ night came, he was the _only_ one to ask her for _a _dance.

On the seventh_ day_ was the senior prom. And when the second song played, she had _given_ up on _any_one asking her for _a _dance. So she didn't think _he_'d ask _her_ for a dance.

He _still_ did, anyway.

And he took all the effort _to_.

Because by the time the last song started playing, everyone else—except her—were already on the dance floor, and her table was also on the _very_ corner of the room... but he _still _approached her and invited her for _a _dance.

She accepted. After all, who was _she_ to refuse the _invitation_ of a man who went all the way to the corner _just_ to_? _

But the best thing about it was that he _did_n't let go of her.

The people around _them_ did, and switched partners after the song reached its middle. She noticed this, of course, so she thought _he_'d also want to switch partners but when she tried to pry herself from him, he only held her tight_er_.

That was when she _fell _in love with him.

They never spoke _after_ that night but she _still _loved him.

And even after she went back to her _real _school and _real_ home—where she _real_ly belonged she still loved him.

Even if she wasn't allowed to.

That was why she kept—hidden—the framed photograph she had _with _him that night, engraved with golden cursive writing:

_Prom _King & _Prom _Queen.

Yes, they were the King and Queen of the night. How romantic, don't you think? Honestly, she felt like she was Cinderella that night, while he was Prince Charming. Just a _fairytale_.

A fairytale that could never exist in her life.

So tried to—

—yet _miserably _so failed to get over him.

Seven _months _later, she _desperately_ convinced herself she was completely over him.

On that seventh month, she was hit by car. _His_ car. He _nearly _killed her, and all she cared about was that she couldn't fall for him _again_. Because she wasn't allowed to.

[She didn't have to, because she was still yet to fall _out_.]

When they parted at the airport, she just knew they weren't meant to be.

They were eighteen then, and that was their end. A brief story that didn't even have the chance to start.

.

They were eighteen then.

Now, he was twenty five. Seven _long_ years had passed yet he _still_ longed to see _her_. The girl whose pink hair _caught_ his eyes; the girl he _almost_ killed. He didn't know why but he wanted to see her... _badly_. Maybe he did know why, he just _refused_ to acknowledge it.

[Because Uchiha Sasuke _does_ not fall _in_ love.]

Especially _not_ within seven _hours_.

And _not_ get over her for seven _years._

_Correction_: he _got_ over her; he was way _over_ her now.

[Unfortunately, there was a difference between _getting_ over _and_ falling _out_ of love.]

But that should_n_'_t_ hinder him—it still did though—to get married. That was why perhaps, though his parents knew _nothing_ of _his_ feelings for a _certain_ someone, they decided to take it upon _their_ hands to have their _youngest_ son to get married. And _before_ he—the Uchiha Sasuke—realized it, he was _already _standing on the altar, before the priest, next to _his_ bride-to-be.

Heck, he didn't even know if he had _a_ say into the matter. He didn't even meet her _nor_ at least learn her name. So he _just_ wished that who_ever_ his parents chose to be his spouse for life wasn't the _kind_ of girl he hated.

"Will you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura as your wife?"

_Huh?_

.

.

.

_Our paths may very well _change

_Since we remain so _far_ from each other_

.

.

On the seventh day, _she_ fell for him.

On the seventh month of the following year, he nearly killed her.

Within [_a_] seven hours of that seventh month, he fell in love with her.

They then parted—oblivious to each other's feelings—as she flew across the sky while he drove through those distant streets.

That was their _supposed_ end.

Seven years later, they both thought they were well over each other.

On that seventh year, they got married. And they didn't have the slightest clue as to how things progressed the way they did.

But when the priest told him, "you may _now_ kiss the bride."

He slowly pushed her veil over her head, and he knew it was her—reallyreallyreally _her._ Because no other girl had pink hair like she did; because no other girl belonged in his arms like she did; because no other girl was born to be with him.

And when she responded to his kiss after he tentatively pressed his lips against her own, they just_ knew_.

As he held her in _his_ arms, he remembered the night of their senior prom. It was her _seventh _day in the school, and maybe—just maybe—that was when everything that was related about the two of them had _something _to do about _seven _started_._ He was her _first_ and _last_ dance; he didn't let go of her; he was the king, and she was _his_ king.

It was _indeed _an irrational logic

To marry the person who nearly killed you.

Yet it was even _more_ irrational to think

That you were born to marry him

And they were. They were both promised to marry each other before they even were born. Not that they knew that, of course.

.

.

.

_We must keep this _endless_ love _alive

_Because I wo_n't_ let go of you _now

_I won't stand here, shedding you _like_ a tear either way_

.

.

.

It was suspended requited love affair that lasted for seven years that eventually bloomed into one of those clichéd happily-ever-afters that will last for the next decades to come. It _barely _had a beginning, and it was still too early to end, either. So let's leave them be for now, because theirs is the love story that doesn't to nor will have _any_ ending at all. It was the fairytale for fools.

A/N: lyrics, again taken from Tooi Machi Saki de by Ai Takekawa. as i mentioned in the _revised_ prologue, i decided to go for a _less_ complicated—_as if_ this was any complicated—plot. originally i had all these crazy ideas about making their marriage life complicated and driving sasuke over the edge due to the fact that the woman he loves and the woman he married _once_ belonged to his older brother, itachi... to further elaborate, itachi was sakura's ex-fiancée. but then, i couldn't think of a _good_ ending, so i thought... why do i have to make things complicated? so yeah, this is the by product of my less complicated thinking. and i am really quite disappointed with the lack of reviews, but to those who bothered a big THANK YOU! highly appreciated, really :)

and i hope this is good enough for you guys. this is really a big challenge for me because i don't write stories that didn't seem that will really happen in real life to me. because hello? this is too good to be true. and let's just say i stopped being a hopeless believer who no longer believed in _wishful_ thinking.

On a last note, ideas keep flowing in my mind! I've probably got three ideas for three separate sasusaku one shots!


End file.
